Prior art workers have devised many types of fastener driving tools. As used herein and in the claims, the term "fastener" is to be considered in the broadest sense, referring to substantially any fastener capable of being driven into a workpiece. Examples of such fasteners are headed nails, headless nails, staples and clamp nails (of the general type taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,047).
Perhaps the most frequently encountered form of fastener driving tool is the pneumatically actuated tool. Pneumatically actuated fastener driving tools have been developed to a high degree of safety and sophistication. The tool taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,659 is exemplary of such a tool.
More recently, there has been considerable interest in electro-mechanical fastener driving tools utilizing a solenoid mechanism or a flywheel mechanism to drive the fasteners. Electro-mechanical fastener driving tools are of particular interest for home use and industrial use where a source of compressed air is not available. An example of such a tool is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,072.
The fastener driving tools thus far discussed are of the single-blow variety, wherein the fastener is driven home by a single impact of the tool driver. Prior art workers have also developed various types of multiple-impact fastener driving tools, wherein the fastener is driven home by a plurality of blows applied thereto by the driver. An example of a multiple-impact tool is taught in co-pending application Ser. No. 06/672,428, filed July 3, 1984, in the name of Carl T. Becht, and entitled "MULTIPLE IMPACT FASTENER DRIVING TOOL". The teachings of the present invention are applicable to both basic types of fastener driving tools, and the nature of the fastener driving tool, itself, does not constitute a limitation with respect to the present invention, except as set forth in the claims.
In the above noted co-pending application Ser. No. 06/627,396, filed July 3, 1984 , in the name of Carl T. Becht, and entitled "A MAGAZINE SYSTEM FOR A FASTENER DRIVING TOOL", there is taught a magazine system whereby a single power unit or fastener driving tool (of either the single-blow or multiple-blow type) can readily accept many different magazines, containing different types of fasteners, which can be attached and detached from the fastener driving tool manually and without the aid of tools or any significant mechanical skill. The teachings of this last mentioned co-pending application are incorporated herein by reference.
Briefly, the last mentioned co-pending application teaches a manually attachable and detachable, interchangeable magazine system for use with fastener driving tools. The magazine system is applicable to fastener driving tools of both the single-blow and multiple-blow types. Each magazine contains a plurality of fasteners and captively supports a driver suitably configured for the type of fasteners contained within the magazine.
Each magazine is attachable and detachable by hand to one of the housing of the tool and a carrier within the tool housing. In the instance of a multiple-blow tool, the magazine is shiftable with respect to the tool housing between a normal extended position and a retracted position within the housing. In one embodiment, the magazine is mounted directly on the housing in guided, sliding relationship thereto. In a second embodiment, the magazine is detachably affixed to a carrier mounted within a tool housing in guided, sliding relationship thereto.
In the instance of a single-blow tool, the magazine is fixed with respect to the tool housing. In a third embodiment of the invention, the magazine is detachably affixed directly to the tool housing and is fixed with respect thereto. In a fourth embodiment of the invention, the magazine is detachably affixed to a carrier which, in turn, is fixed with respect to the tool housing, and which may constitute an integral part thereof.
Whether the fastener driving tool is of the single-blow type or the multiple-blow type, the forward end of the magazine is first engaged with the tool body or the carrier, and then the magazine is rotated about that engagement to bring the rearward end of the magazine into engagement with the tool body or the carrier. To disengage the magazine from the tool body or carrier, its rearward end is first disengaged, rotating the rearward end about the front engagement, and then the front portion of the magazine is disengaged from the tool body or carrier.
The magazines can be refillable and reusable magazines, or they can be single-use, disposable magazines. Magazines containing different types of fasteners are fully interchangeable within the system.
The present invention is concerned with the means whereby the drivers, mounted in the various magazines, can be associated with the driving mechanism of the fastener driving tool. As used herein and in the claims, the terms "associating" and "associated" refer to the releasable positioning of a magazine driver adjacent the driving element of the fastener driving tool, so that the driving element of the tool can actuate the magazine driver during a fastener driving operation. As indicated above, when the fastener driving tool is of the multiple-blow type, the magazine driver may be releasably held in position adjacent the tool driving element by resilient means affixed to the tool body. Alternatively, the magazine driver may be releasably attached directly to the tool driving element. Such a direct connection is mandatory when the fastener driving tool is of the single-blow type. Either mode of associating the magazine driver with the tool driving element must be releasable so that the magazine, bearing the driver, can readily be removed from the tool and replaced by another driver-bearing magazine.